<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by oddlyb33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409828">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyb33/pseuds/oddlyb33'>oddlyb33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avert your eyes, my Dethentine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metalocalypse (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlyb33/pseuds/oddlyb33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's day Epilogue</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avert your eyes, my Dethentine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having returned to Mordhaus it seemed as though the dust had settled. The boys were off on their own and so were their mothers now. Charles was just outside his office when a klokateer approached him.</p><p>"Sire, Lady Explosion was looking for her husband for dinner this evening. We haven't located him in any of the public areas of Mordhaus."</p><p>Charles examined the gear for a moment. "He probably wandered into a private sector." They weren't a new hire, why did they come to him for this? "Can't you just use the security footage to trace his steps?"</p><p>"Well, sire, we did. But Oscar Explosion seems to have went into the lower, inner, north-tunnel corridor which is restricted to Lord Skwigelf's private use. None of us in the security office have the rank to enter."</p><p>"I see. Very well then, come with me." Charles would have to enter the area himself but he could have the klokateer lead Oscar Explosion back to his wife. Then he'd finally get some time in his office.</p><p>---</p><p>The Klokateer stood by at the entrance to the lower, inner, north-tunnel corridor while Charles descended the stairs entering the restricted area. It wasn't long before he ran into Oscar.</p><p>"Mr. Explosion."</p><p>"Oh, ha-hey there," said Oscar a little too loudly. "Could you uh, help me out here. I'm a bit lost."</p><p>"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here." The man seemed a bit jumpy and out of sorts... But being lost in a death metal castle can have that effect on people. "If you continue straight ahead there's a klokateer that will guide you back to the main haus; your wife was starting to worry."</p><p>His face went stiff. "Mhm. Thanks."</p><p>As Oscar walked away Charles got the nagging feeling he always gets when somethings wrong. Specifically something Dethklok related. He stared down the corridor in front of him, mulling over whether he should investigate further; then Calvert appeared smoking a cigarette. <em>Something happened. Something bad. </em></p><p>"Good evening, sir," Charles began as much neutral pleasantry as he could muster while warning sirens went off in his head, "do you need help getting back to the main haus?"</p><p>Calvert waved his hand dismissively at Charles. "No. I can make it back myself."</p><p>The man was eerily relaxed. "Very well sir."</p><p>Charles waited for Calvert to fade into the distance, then he took off down the hall. <em>Something happened.</em> He mad it to then end of the corridor and everything seemed to be in place; which was honestly worse. He started back, wondering what could have happened, and say Skwisgaar walking out of his novelty guitar room. That room only had two purposes, and Skwisgaar was not holding a guitar.</p><p>"Skwisgaar," called out Charles.</p><p>"Ja?" Skwisgaar looked over, unfazed.</p><p>"What were you doing down here with Oscar Explosion and Calvert?"</p><p>"Whys dids yous gets a privaets cars wit's my moms?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Carry on." Charles left quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>